Hoe's Anyone?
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: I read a fic and decided the idea of a Hoe contest sounded cool!
1. Default Chapter

'You just as well as I do, granger, that either of us, cannot turn down a challenge', he stalked away, fuming as Hermione had just gotten to him.

'Yeah, well, Malfoy, if it pains you that bad, I'll enter your hoe contest, but all I'm saying is that the sluts don't stand a chance', Hermione smirked his very own smirk and turned on her heel to enter her room.

Life was good, for Hermione, she had figured out that, Harry wasn't the person for her as she had slept with him, and gone out with him for a month. Ron, wasn't the right person for her either. Many of the guys in Gryffindor weren't right for her. Many people could say she'd done every guy in Gryffindor.

'Hermione…' she could faintly hear from outside her door. Opening it slightly, she poked her head out, and noticed it was coming from outside the portrait. Slinking out of her door, still in her school uniform, tie undone hanging around her neck, her vest open and, white top half undone, her hair undone and her skirt ruffled, she opened the portrait. There stood her new best friend, Parvati Patil.

'Come on in, parvarti, I was just gunna take a bath, want to join me, you can borrow my bikini', parvati nodded and followed Hermione all the way into her room.

'Baby blue, or leopard?' she asked parvati as she sat on the bed.

'Leopard', Hermione gave it to her and they got changed, grabbed a towel, and entered the tub, as the tub was always full and always kept warm.

'But the problem with actually having to live with him, is he always has to interrupt me in everything I do….and now I have to enter his new Hoe contest coming up', Hermione sarcastically slapped her hand over her mouth, removed it slowly and smirked.

'When were you going to tell me about this?' Parvati said angrily.

'I just did, but don't tell anyone, at the moment I should be the only one that knows about it, so mouth shut, Got it?' parvati nodded in agreement and the girls continued talking until the bathroom door opened.

'Yo, Granger, hurry up, I need to take a shower', parvati smirked, at Hermione and she smirked back.

'Well, I ain't stopping you', Malfoy, stepped in, not noticing Parvati and began to strip. Parvati sighed and Malfoy stopped before he pulled his Boxers off.

'Thank you, Granger, for telling me you had company, I would've stripped faster', he turned at smirked at parvati and pulled down his boxers to reveal his giant man-hood. Parvati's jaw dropped and Hermione scoffed.


	2. 2

'Don't tell me granger, that this is the 1st giant cock you've seen?' Malfoy Bragged as he sidled over to the bath edge.

'No, I was just thinking, that I've seen bigger', Hermione smirked and Draco smirked. Lifting his legs over the edge, he slid into the bath. Parvati giggled, and Hermione just glared at him.

'Now, Now, granger, this is my bath as well. Plus, I want to get to know Parvati, Here', he said putting his arm around her.

'Well, you can get to know her alone, as I am leaving to get my homework done, Later Days', hermione stepped out of the tub, grabbed her towel, and lent over, 'Guess what Mafloy, my tits are bigger than hers, and these tits are the one pair you ain't squeezing', Hermione patted him on the head, smirked and walked out. Stepping into her room, Hermione pressed a button and loud, loud music blared from an amp and surround sound speakers.

_Die Mother Fucker Die By Dope_

_I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do  
I don't need your resistance  
I don't need your prayers  
I don't need your religion  
I don't need a thing from you_

I don't do what I've been told  
Your so lame why don't you

Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_  
I don't need your prison  
I don't need your pain  
I don't need your decision  
So what should I do  
I don't need your approval  
I don't need your hope  
I don't need your lectures  
I don't need a thing from you_

I'll be sorry when I'm old  
You're so full of shit man

Just go  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_Die mother fucker die mother fucker die_

_  
Boom_

I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do

I'll be sorry so you've said  
I'm not sorry  
Bang You're Dead

Die mother fucker die mother fucker die

Die


	3. 3

As Hermione sang along with the music, she had it up so loud that she didn't hear who had entered her room. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist, shoved a napkin over her mouth and dragged her out to the common room. The arms let go of her and let her breathe, as they pushed her into a chair. There stood, Draco, dressed in baggy clothes, and other females surrounded Hermione.

'What the fuck, Malfoy?' he just smirked at her and stepped back.

'Welcome ladies, to my contest. Granger and Patil here have known about this for awhile. If you do not wish to become a Hoe I suggest you leave now', A lot of girls stood up and left, but there was still many left.

'Now, I need you all to pick up the quills and the parchment underneath your chairs and write your name, house and age, then place it in my little red box here', he smiled proudly as he tapped the box that was inline with his pelvis. Every girl bent down and picked up the things under their chairs and began to scratch their quills over their parchment. 1 by 1, they dropped their entries into the box and sat back in their respected seats.

'Now, 1st Challenge Is tonight, meet me here at 11pm, dress sexy, Now goodbye', being the 1st one to stand up Hermione walked straight into her room.

'Why am I doing this?' she said to herself out loud.

_Because as Mr Malfoy pointed out…we cannot resist a challenge_, her head answered for her as she got up off the floor and jumped on her bed. She had 3 hours before the challenge, so she decided to get some beauty sleep.

_10:30pm_, her clock read as she lifted her head and squinted slightly at it. Time to get up, was her only thought as he flicked the covers off and stood up, stretching.

'Finally, I thought you'd never wake up', came a silky voice from a darkened corner.

'Oh, and you care?' she said not needing to check who it was.

'Of Course, can't let my best contestant lose can I?' he said silkily as she stood up.

'Aw, gee, thanks for caring', she said waving him off and looking through her wardrobe.

'No, No, and No', he said throwing the clothes she put on her bed across the room, 'not this, this', he said pulling out a blood red corset/shirt.

'Why that?' she said holding it against her.

'Your dressing to impress me, better chance if you let me choose', he said as he pushed her aside and pulled out flared leather pants and comfortable high heeled boots to go with the corset/shirt.


	4. 4

'Ok then', She said as she took the clothes and laid them on the bed. Draco went and sat in his corner again as Hermione started stripping to put the clothes on. 1st the shirt came off, then the pants. Draco watched, like an animal, as her long slender body began to appear before his eyes. Slowly she slipped into the leather pants, the slightly adjusted the Corset to herself as she sat on the bed and slipped on the high-heeled boots. Standing up slowly she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Sexy. Little did she notice that Draco had got out of his seat and was now standing behind her.

'Now you need make-up', he said silkily as he covered her eyes then took his hand away. There she stood looking like a Goth. It was his choice, so she didn't criticise it.

'Ok…Now what?' she asked looking plainly at herself in the mirror.

'Now…Now…we go down…and see what the other loser's have come up with', Draco whispered into her ear as he squeezed her ass and pushed her into the direction of the door. She smirked back at him and walked out the door. Not many people were in there but some had come early…they weren't due for another 10 minutes. 5 minutes passed and a lot of girls dressed in skanky clothes arrived. Some complemented on her choice…others just sneered. But all she came back with was: 'what are you looking at?' and they all turned around. Hermione hadn't realised that Malfoy has slipped into his room. The last 5 mins passed and every girl within miles was there. Malfoy stepped out of his room dressed in metallic black baggy 'BOLT' jeans, a muscle top, black Jordan sneakers and black Sunni's resting in between the strands of his blonde hair. The girls all gasped but Hermione just smirked.

'Ladies, I see none of you forgot, good. We will be going to Shanka's club. Now let's go!' Draco pointed to a door that mysteriously appeared right next to Hermione. Hermione stood up and was the 1st to walk through it. The club was HUGE! She didn't realise her mouth was open till Malfoy made a sly remark.

'Close your mouth, Granger, fly's might find a new home', that was when he put his hand softly under her chin and slowly lifted it up as he walked passed. Sneering at him, she walked towards the bar.

'1 large cock sucking cowboy, thanks', she said turning away from the bar to watch the people dance. Her drink arrived moments later and she skulled it down. Her eyes went a little blurry as she stood up, but recovered her sight as she took a step. Slowly looking around she spotted a hot guy eyeing her, so she thought she'd have fun. Sexily walking up to him, she took his hand, whispering a soft, 'Come on' in his ear and brought him to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione began to dance dirty with him as she noticed a pair of silver eyes watching her every move. The rhythmic song stopped and a slow moving song sounded as the guy put his hands on her ass. Malfoy pushed all the girls off of him, and weaved his way towards Hermione.

'Listen man, get your hands off my girlfriend', the guy pushed his way through the crowd as Malfoy took his place.

'I am no-ones girlfriend', Hermione said not bothering on concentrating who she was dancing with.

'Got him away didn't it?' he said sweetly smiling at her.

'Are…are you smiling?' she asked half smirking, half smiling at him.

'NO', he yelled as loud music sounded. Hermione turned around and started dancing with the 1st guy that she saw, as Draco sneered and walked off.

Finally she thought as she left the guy, mid dance. Finding the bar again Hermione sat down.

'3 large cock-sucking cowboys thanks', she said to the bartender as he left to get the bottles.

'Cheers', she said snapping the cap off the 1st bottle and sculling it down.


End file.
